Yuri Chevetski
Captain Yuri Chevetski was a captain in the Systems Alliance, a close friend of Gerard Keller, a major character of Mass Effect: To the Last Man and main protagonist of Mass Effect: The Tales of Yuri Chevetski. He was killed during the Battle of Eden Prime. He was the younger brother of infamous Alliance traitor Dmitri Chevetski, older brother of Svetlana Chevetski and husband of Taria T'Lana and Inga Chevetski. Early Life Yuri was born on June 22, 2149 in a small town in the Ukraine. As a child, he was often slower than the other children, both in education and in sports. When he was 12, his father took him hunting and he killed his first deer, which gave him a great sense of pride. He also began to become interested in the military around the same time. When he was 18, he enlisted into the System Alliance military and was given the rank of Staff Lieutenant. Military Career His first assignment was aboard the SSV Anzio, which was under the command of then-Captain Jacob Mitchell. During his time aboard th ship, Yuri became very close with Captain Mitchell and a mentorship formed between them. After three years aboard the Anzio , Yuri was transferred to a planet-side base on Earth and was assigned as it's Executive officer. Two years later, Yuri was promoted to Captain after saving several comrades from an ambush by the Batarians. After his commander, Roger Peterson, retired, Yuri was given command of the Earth-side base. Around this time, he met Gerard Keller and they became close friends. Yuri was Keller's CO and friend of Keller's father. Their friendship evolved into a mentorship between the two. Yuri often assisted Keller by providing intel during missions from the ship while Gerard was ground-side. Over the course of Yuri's military career, he turned down several promotions in order to remain in command of his men. In 2183, Yuri was killed in the Battle of Eden Prime. Death Chevetski was killed during the Battle of Eden Prime. He was betrayed by Captain Jonathan Allen, one of the officers under his command, was shot and left for dead. He was later found by Gerard Keller. The bullet had nicked his heart and he was slowly dying. With the other commanding officers dead, Yuri ordered Keller to inform Commander Shepard that he was in charge. The dying captain revealed the identity of the traitor and then died in his friend's arms. Legacy After Yuri was killed, Gerard Keller hunted tirelessly for Yuri's killer. He also was named one of the best military minds at that time and was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor. Several times, Keller had haunting dreams about Chevetski, usually involving Allen killing Chevetski and Keller's inability to save his friend. Years after his death, a memorial for the victims of Eden Prime was made by Rear Admiral Mitchell. Yuri's name was among those who were on the list. Personality Yuri was a very strict trainer when it came to training N7 candidates. He was outwardly cold to those who said that the N7 Program was a waste of time and money. However, he always was nice to those under his command and often had a parties for his staff members' birthdays. He waas a very serious man though when it came to matters concerning the Alliance. He was also suspicious of many people because he had learned the hard way never to trust anyone. Personal life Yuri spent alot of time at his sister's house in the Ukraine whenever he could. Yuri had been married twice, once with an Asari and once with a human. With his first wife, they ha two children and with his ecind, they had one child. He was fond of Vodka and was an avid hunter. He enjoyed humor and was very close with almost every member of his staff. Trivia *Although he was born in the Ukraine, he only had a slight accent. *He was one of the commanding officers during the Battle of Eden Prime. *He will be a major character in the upcoming book Mass Effect: To the Last Man *Yuri was very close with several members of the Turian military and often worked closely with them. *Yuri had two wives, the first of which was an Asari Commando. Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Earthborn Category:Majors Category:Soldiers Category:Captains Category:Articles by Mrhalohunter24